


Just My Soul

by Holdt



Category: The Magicians
Genre: Animal Death, Blood and Gore, Brakebills (The Magicians), Canonical Character Death, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Fanvids, Hedge Witches, Loss of Innocence, M/M, Multi, Self-Harm, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 06:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holdt/pseuds/Holdt
Summary: —Connection: the linkage between two things—Interconnection: multiple connections among multiple nodesif someonedoes not want meit is not the end of the world.butif i do not want me.the world is nothing but endings.— Nayyirah Waheed





	Just My Soul

**Author's Note:**

> ***This vid contains scenes of extreme cruelty to both non-human and human animals.***

_Title_ : Just My Soul  
_Fandom_ : The Magicians  
_Runtime_ : 4:18  
_Edited by_ Holdt (2018)  
_Music by_ Amber Run

ETA: Captions added 3/23/2019

[Just My Soul - [The Magicians] by Holdt](https://vimeo.com/301700972) from [Holdt](https://vimeo.com/holdtvids) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

Password: Fillory

**Author's Note:**

> Nayyirah Waheed is an poet and author who has published two exceptional books of poetry. You can find her works in the usual places, and I highly recommend both.


End file.
